X-ray imaging systems are used in operating room environments. For example, Trans-catheter Aortic Valve Implantation (TAVI) is a very important operation where the registration of an anatomy representation derived from pre- or peri-interventional data with live images is very challenging. For example, WO 2010/067300 A1 relates to automatic road-mapping for heart valve replacement comprising acquiring an X-ray image of a vessel root region of the heart with injected contrast agent and acquiring a current fluoroscopy image of the vessel root region with a replacement valve inserted into the vessel. A calculation unit identifies vessel information data within the acquired image and models a vessel root representation using the vessel information data. A composite image is generated by a combination of the vessel root representation with the at least one fluoroscopy image.